Strange days of the Minions
by Shana00
Summary: The minions befriend a girl who joins them into adventures. Raven Featherclaw is MrLRocks78's OC.
1. Stormy night

**The Strange Days of the Minions**

CHAPTER 1: Stormy night!

One stormy night at Count Blumiere's castle, there was a strange person in a black cloak. That person trespassed into the castle. As the person ventured into the castle it would bump into many things, but one of Count Blumiere's possesion fell and made a sound like CRASH!

The minions did not wake up but who knew the COUNT himself woke up.

"Hey, whats going on?" Count Blumiere was startled.  
He went downstairs to see whhat the racket was all about. Thats when he saw the person in the cloak. "Hey! You! who are you and how did you get in here?" Count Blumiere yelled. Count Blumiere to a frying pan outta nowhere and started to attack the strange person. As he swung the pan near the person's head. It kicked the pan out of Blumiere's floating hand.

He was shocked! _Is this a guy?_ Count Blumiere thought.

The good thing was the erson in the cloak fell to the ground asleep. "Well,that was easy..." Blumiere awkwardly said.  
He brought the person into one of the dungeons chained by the hands. The hood fell.

IT WAS A GIRL! (Dramatic Music)!


	2. The trespasser

Chapter 2: The trespasser

Count Blumiere called his minions for a meeting.

As the minions walk they start a conversation.  
"What does Count want so much he has to say it in the morning?" Dimentio yawns.  
"Thats' my line." Mr L raged with anger. Dimentio and Mr L started to argue. "Guys why fight in the morning?" Raven asks.  
"NO ONE ASKED FOR YOUR OPINION!" Mr L and Dimentio yell in reply. "Whoah, easy there guys. ALSO IT WASN'T AN OPINION!"  
Raven Yells back.

"G-g-guys?" Mimi says awkwardly.

Once they had arrived at the meeting place COunt Blumiere warns them about something, "Guys whatever you do,  
do NOT enter the dungeons unless I say so!."

"So, we pretty much never enter it anyway, so?" Mr L says boredly.

"Wait, what is in the dungeons anyway?" Raven asks.  
Count Blumiere exlains everything that happened last night. "Could we take a look at her?" Mimi asks.  
Blumiere nodds his head.

"I'm going to let her free anyway because she will make a perfect minion." Count Blumiere says. "WHAT?!" The team yell as they jumped up in shock.

"Is it a girl or a guy?" Mimi asks. "Can she do magic?" Dimentio bursts out. "ITS A GIRL MIMI THATS WHY BLUMIERE HERE REFFERED THE PERSON AS A SHE!" Mr L yells. "Oh, its a girl. SO it wouldn't be much of a competion." Dimentio sighs. "ARE YOU TRYING TO OFFEND GIRLS? YOU BLADDERLESS JESTER!" Raven bursts out in anger.

"YOU CAN COME OUT NOW!" Count Blumiere yelled.

They all stopped.

The girl entered the room. She had fiery red long straight hair. With eyes red as fire. She was wearing a black leather jacket and a white t-shirt.  
She wore a black skirt with black knee reaching socks with CONVERSE SHOES!

Nastasia teleported in. "Introduce yourself bye now!" Nastasia said as she left.

Count Blumiere walked out the room and went to his bedroom.

"So you gonna introduce yourself or what?" Raven says.

She remained quiet. Her power went out and her hair went black. Her eyes tured silver-white. On the left of her eyes had a glowing red scar.

"Hi, My name is Shana Dragoneel." Shana introduces herself. "What happened to your eyes?" Dimentio asks.

"I'm blind, but I can sense you." She replies. "REALLY?" Mimi bursts out.

Shana uses her power which causes blue fire onto her eyes. Once the blue fire went out her eyes where black normal eyes.  
She could see again.

"This spell doesn't last long, but its long enough." Shana explains. Maybe she is strong... Dimentio thought.

Raven stands up and walks to Shana and says "Hey!" Raven says.

"I am Raven, that is Mimi on the right chair, Dimentio is the one floating in the air and thats Mr L on the left chair." Raven introduces.  
Shana glances at Dimentio in anger and disgust.

Shana's spell runs out.

"SHANA I CHALLENGE YOU TO A LYING CONTEST!" Dimentio yells. "Deal!" Shana accepts as she turns her head to face Dimentio.

"I can tell your lying without my magic." Dimentio explains. "That is true..." Mimi kinda agrees. "You really challenge me to a that? I'm really good." shana says. "Show me what you got!" Dimentio talks back.


	3. The task

Chapter 3: The task.

Raven, Mr L and Mimi watch as the two battle it out.

"I'm a two foot tall walrus with two black horns on each side of my head." Shana says with no hesitaion.  
Raven chuckles.

"Oh, wow your pretty good." Dimentio says shockingly.

At miday Count Blumiere assigns another meeting.

As the minions head to the meeting place the team members are worried about shana who cant see.  
"I feel hesitation and worrying in your hearts." Shana explains. "Woah, shes good lol." Mr L says.  
"Don't worry I can feel my sorroundings. The team sigh in relief. Shana trips over a broken brick.

"Sometimes I can't see all of it..."Shana explains a bit to late.

The team have arrived at the meeting place.

"Team you must find this plant in the transformation area. So the Count can heal." Nastasia explains.

"You can count on us!" Raven says. Thy all stare at her even Shana. "what?" Raven says in confusion.

The minions went to there dormitories to pack for the adventure. Once they finished they met outside of the castle.

"so guys you ready?" Mimi asks.

"EEYUP!" Raven replies.

As the minions travel to Transfromation area Shana does a seeing spell again that could last for the whole mission until they get back.

Dimentio and Mr L started to argue. Shana and Raven both facepalm.

Once they arrived at the gate for Transformation area, which was HUUUUUGGGGGEEE!

Dimentio tried to use magic to open the gate but it did not work. "WHYYYYY!?" Dimentio screamed in anger.

"Raven, turn into a raven." Shana says as if she had a plan. "Huh? Okie!" Raven replied.

Shana breathed in deeply and exhaled normally.

Raven put your beak into the lock. Raven agreed and put her beak in. Shana turned into a circle in a rythem which created more of her but an illusion. She stopped and all of her came into her body. She sucked in the air, then she blew enormus flames, which frightened Raven and caused her to spin around which unlocked the gate.

"There ya' go!" Shana says. They all jaw dropped.

As they entered the area, light started to appear around them. "Whats happening?" Raven says. "DONT ASK ME! I DONT KNOW!" Mimi and Dimentio yelled.  
"Big deal." Mr L says frightingly as he tried to act brave.

They all screamed!


	4. THE END

CHAPTER 4: The End!

They all screamed!

Once the spark went out they all fell down unconscious after the excruciatingly painful pain. In the morning they all woke up. "What happened?" Mr L asked. "i don't know..." Shana replied. As they were all in a square.  
They screamed.

"WE've TURNED INTO ANIMALS!" Mimi yelled. "Whos' who?" Mr L asks. "Well I'm this one!" Raven said. "YOUR A PEREGRINE FALCON!" They all yelled out to Raven. "I'm here." Shana says. "YOUR A..a..PHEONIX!" They yelled to Shana. "I'm this one!" Mimi yelled. "YOUR A? A squirrel!" They yelled to Mimi. "Im hereeeee!" Mr L said. "YOUR A CROW!" They yelled at Mr L. "What am I?" Dimentio asks. "Uh...A..um?" Mr L says in confusion.  
"He's are WALRUS!" Shana explained. They all laughed at Dimentio. "DImentio is to slow so me,Shana and Mr L will go fly and get the plant."Raven says.

So the three fly and grab the plant. They return and Dimentio and Mimi are back to normal out of the gates. The three swoop down super fast especially Shana and Raven!  
Once they got out of the gates they got back to the castle and gave the plant to the Count.

"Walrus LOL!" The END! 


End file.
